Vacuum appliances, such as a dry air vacuum cleaner, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner, a water extractor (e.g., carpet cleaner), etc., often include an electric motor that drives an impeller to draw in dirty or moist air. Air contaminated with dirt or moisture, unfortunately, can damage a motor bearing that is near the impeller, particularly if the bearing is of a high speed universal motor, such as those typically found in lightweight portable appliances. Various means for protecting a motor bearing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,575; 4,527,960; 5,482,378; 3,733,150; 3,932,070; 4,088,424; Re. 32,027; and 6,472,786. In spite of the current bearing protection schemes, there is an ongoing need to further prolong the life of motor bearings in a vacuum appliance.